Completely Random Houseparty for Tsubasa!
by lil1diva
Summary: another houseparty, woot! series will be created evantuallt when i got like 5 or more. Not as good as the other, but pretty darn funny! and Random. totally random. and yes, im a pyromaniac : read and find out!


**Completely Random (kind of) Houseparty for Tsubasa!**

**Okay, heres da 2nd houseparty, ill eventually make dis into 1, but dat'll b l8r! I need more stories! I kno dis may b kinda wacky, but hey, dats wut it's all about!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles, Naruto, Law of Ueki, or Bobobo-bobo-bobo, nd I do not make fun of dem, w8, yes I do! Lol. **

"Kurogane please let me have a houseparty!" Fai complained.

"We don't have a house to have one with you idiot!" Kurogane retorted. It's true. The group is traveling, sot hey have no house. Syaoran and Sakura were watching the two fight with amusement.

"Is that the only reason? We don't need a house to have a houseparty, Kuro-rin," Fai teased.

"Why you…" Kurogane said threateningly, taking out his sword.

"Sakura, help!" Fai cried in mock alarm. Before Sakura could do anything, a girl came from nowhere. (a/n I bet u don't know who it is.)

"Yes?" Sakura said. (a/n the Naruto's Sakura said.)

"AH!" A voice from behind the girl shouted, a boy with blond hair to be exact, with a grumpy kid with black hair behind him.

"What's up?" Sakura went over to the pink haired Sakura. (a/n I'm going to have fun confusing you with this).

"Nothing much, how are you?" the Sakuras went into a conversation.

Naruto then saw Kurogane had a sword and immediately challenged him to a battle.

"Naruto, you're going to lose," Sasuke said making fun of him.

"No I won't, so you just sit there and watch," Naruto retorted.

"Yeah, Naruto, you can win when people can make trash into trees." Well they can depending on what anime you look at.

"Oh, so, this is the stage for the battle," a voice came from the sky. Well, it started in the sky and ended up on the ground. The owner of the voice fell.

Naruto stared at the kids, (someone else appeared behind the boy that fell, in a bathrobe, type thing), for only a second before he charged at Kurogane.

Kurogane, being an expert swordsman, slashed at Naruto; only to find he hit a tree. The real Naruto appeared behind him with a kunai, ready to strike.

"Hey, I thought this was supposed to be a jump rope place with fire," The boy in the bathrobe type thing announced.

"Hm, this seems fun, though," the other one that originally fell said.

"Welcome, my name is Fai," Fai introduced himself as he walked over to the newcomers. The Sakuras were having a conversation about how Sakura's hair was pink, Sasuke was watching Naruto fight, and Syaoran followed Fai to greet the new people.

"Well, I'm Ueki, and this is Sano" Ueki said pointing to the boy in the bathrobe type thing.

"What brings you here?" Syaoran asked them, referring as to why they fell from the sky.

"Well, we're supposed to be in a semi-climatic battle right now, but-ooh, is that cake?" Ueki started to say, but went to eat cake instead.

"Naruto's never going to win because it's impossible to turn trash into trees," Sasuke pointed out blatantly.

"Oh, you mean like this?" Ueki said grabbing some wrapper on the ground and making it into a tree. Sasuke just stared at Ueki.

"That defies all the laws of physics that ever made sense to me."

"Hm, then what about this?" Sano said as he turned a towel he got from his robe thing into a steel boomerang. Sasuke and Syaoran stared at Sano. Fai would have, but he was making fun of Kurogane.

"Kuro-rin, don't lose!" Fai cheered on in his usual sing song voice.

"Shut up, ya stupid mage!" Kurogane screamed glaring at Fai. Big opening for Naruto.

"Hehehe, RASENGAN!" Naruto screamed as he thrust said rasengan at Kurogane. Only, it was blocked by Sano's steel boomerang that he threw to test it.

"Oops, my bad," Sano said looking at Kurogane smacked Naruto because Naruto missed him. Sasuke and Syaoran stepped back to let Naruto yell at him.

This was around the time the Sakuras came back from "OMG I know someone else named Sakura Land" and found Ueki.

"I don't know why, but I just want to punch this kid," Sakura with pink hair said. Sakura nodded in agreement, almost unwillingly, and they advanced on Ueki.

Ueki was busy eating cake, so he didn't see them coming. WHAM! Pink hair Sakura hit Ueki on the head, sending, um, I can't see that far down. Ooh, I think that's lava. Oh, wait, here Ueki comes with his hair on fire. He didn't know that, though.

"Um, Ueki, your hair is on fire," Sakura without pink hair said. Ueki looked at his hair, kind of, and panicked.

"AAH!! MY HAIR IS ON FIRE!!" Ueki screeched running around. Odd enough, he ran into Naruto mid lecture.

"You don't go throwing steel boomerangs around, it could," WHAM! Hit by Ueki. Naruto is now on fire as well. Since Naruto was grabbing Sano's shirt, Sano caught on fire. Kurogane tried running away, but ran into Ueki that Naruto threw on him because Naruto wanted the fire away. Now four people are on fire.

The Sakuras, Sasuke, Syaoran, and Fai all watched them like this. :o. None made a move to help.

"Anyone want to go get some pizza?" Mokona piped up from where he was.

"Mokona, where have you been?" Fai asked the white pork bun.

"Mokona was getting people for the house party! Mokona ran out of energy, though, and got tired."

"Ooh, I would love some pizza, let's go Sakura!" Sakura with pink hair grabbed Sakura's hand and led her to the pizza place. Syaoran followed and Fai went with them with Mokona on his shoulder.

Sasuke, however, stayed behind to laugh at everyone that was burning. What they didn't know, there was a lake not ten feet from Sasuke. If only they were smart enough to see that. Too bad they are all idiots.

"Well that's the end of the show!" Beauty came on to end this time, waving goodbye to you, the reader. (a/n don't you feel special?)

"Hey, I wanted to say that!" Don Patch came in pouting that he was too late to end it.

"Well, too bad!" Bobobo came in bopping Don Patch on the head with a rolling pin and he was dressed as an old cooking lady.

Moral in the story: Don't have a house party with random anime characters when there's a possibility of someone dying.

No one died in the making of this anime. They would have, but the story ends there with no one dead, just burned.

**So, did ya like it? I know this wasn't as good as the other one, but hey, what do ya want me to do about it? My friend Duckie (kisa sohma cookie), couldn't help me with this one, she has too many other to worry about. I would like to dedicate this one to my reviewers of the** **Completely Random for Kamichama Karin. Why is it almost? Because they aren't in a house! HAHA.**

**Oh, and give me ideas for the next one, I could really use them!**

**C ya l8r!**


End file.
